


Open Your Eyes (inspired by Snow Patrol)

by sherlockgreywhosessed



Series: Johnlock as inspired by songs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Almost death, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confused John, Confused Sherlock, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Love Confessions, M/M, Revelations, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockgreywhosessed/pseuds/sherlockgreywhosessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has nearly lost Sherlock so many times, and this last time was too close to home. John has made a decision which hit him hard, and how will Sherlock who is recovering in the hospital respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes (inspired by Snow Patrol)

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SONGS  
> I WILL NOT RECEIVE ANY MONETARY GAIN FROM THESE WORKS  
> I ONLY OWN MY INTERPRETATIONS  
> ****some of these scenes will be inspired by actual scenes from the show Sherlock, I mean for the characters to be read as their characters on the show and interpret them as thru song, using the lyics as actual dialogue***  
> some will go right along with scenes, some will be made up scenarios based on the song with the characters, and who knows what else  
> \---------lyrics are in italics-------------  
> \---------comments and new song suggestions/challenges welcome-----------------

" _All this seems strange and untrue and I won't waste another minute without you_ Sherlock", John said in a voice so laden with saddness and necessity that he surprised himself. "John just focus, please. What are you talking about?" Admittedly he was feeling rather lightheaded after being taken to the hospital, yet again, after the Mary 'reveal' and their 'domestic' back at 221B Baker St. John had followed in a cab to the hospital. Not that Sherlock was surprised, but with all the Morphine he was finally able to let course thru his body and begin to take the edge off. He hadn't meant to 'out' Mary the way he did- but John was a man who would need facts, and Sherlock surely had more than enough feelings about her from the first evening they met. "John, I know this is all immensely overwhelming... and I'm just sorry you hadn't noticed the signs before now of her true nature. It is all true. Every word and every deed and the only person who knows where to go from here now is you. But I-" Sherlock was cut off by a sharp pain to his chest and irregular heartbeat followed by a drop in blood pressure. Machines went off with alarms and John understood immediately that he was in trouble. All Sherlock had tried to do was help Mary and here they were, again, in a hopsital room with John holding vigil wondering if he would live. When the crash cart left after giving him a pump of the paddles, Sherlock was intubated as a precaution and dosed with morphine. "Fuck, Sherlock- I... why didn't we never have conversations about Mary before all this? Why didn't you come to me with your suspicions? I mean for fuck's sake, _my bones ache, my skin feels cold and Im_... _getting so tired and so old_. I'm so mad- mad at you, mad at her, mad at myself.... _the anger swells in my guts and I won't feel these slices and cuts_ \- you know 'sticks and stones' and all that bullshit." He got up to pace around the tiny room. "I never believed any of what was being said about you before the- the- (getting choked up) fall... or thru the trial. Or even the assinine shit Anderson and his crony would spout at you I never cared how it made ME look. Being associated with you. Not once. I have honestly never been so fiercly protective of another person without it being a direct order, before I met you. Remember me headbutting the Superintendant because he called you a 'freak'? Well, I know we never talked about..... (loud sigh) and I won't feel anything thing that Mary throws at me for choosing you, which- fuck (hangs his head) this is exactly what that looks like. And its always how it should have been. I mean, the friendship you and Mary have/had- was that, was that one of your experiements about ' keeping friends close but your enemies closer'?. I felt so torn between the two of you ya know". He walked over to the side of Sherlock's bed with the chair and closed the blinds before sitting down. He picked up the detective's hand,  the top of it still bruised from his previous stay and the previous IV site had been there. He slid one hand underneath the man's long fingers and let the hand rest heavy there. The warmth made Sherlock's body respond unconsciously by twitching a finger. John carefully caressed the top of the hand, along the veins and ghosting over the bruise there. John had a hard time finding his voice. It was wrapped in so much emotion and things unsaid that he thought it might strangle him. " _I want so much to open your eyes_  Sher-Sherlock" and the tears started their way down one cheek and then the other " _because I need you to look into mine_ ". With every emotion he had left he meant those words. He began to fall asleep while slumpled over the bed, holding gingerly to Sherlock's hand. Sherlock had heard almost everything John had said. The Morphine wasn't high enough that he was completely out, and at that moment he was glad of it. John started mumbling in his sleep. It sounded like " _tell me that you'll open your eyes, tell me that you'll open your eyes_..."  Sherlock upped his Morphine knowing John was fast asleep, and his words, sounding almost like a prayer, helped Sherlock fall asleep.  
The next morning, after Sherlock was wheeled to x-ray and ultrasound to get an echocardiogram of his heart, he was able to have breakfast back in the room. John had left when they came to take Sherlock for the tests, knowing he would be awhile. Sherlock didn't ask where he was going, he didn't let on that he had heard what John said in the quiet of his room last night. Things were so fragile with himself medically and with John both emotionally and mentally that he decided for once just to keep his mouth shut and to let John figure things out. When he was almost done with breakfast, John came into the room. His head was sort of hung in shame and he was carrying a bag. A large one that contained what Sherlock guessed to be clothes, toiletries and other personal effects he would not want Mary to have in her possession. "Hello, John... I hope you got some fresh air and a bite to eat. Lestrade was by earlier and so was Mycroft- seems something will need to be done with the situation of Mary... she is a criminal but also dangerous and in contact with dangerous people she was willing to kill for, plus the pregnancy-it- everything means we have to proceed cautiously". He had been talking to the side of John's face, and since John made no motion move, Sherlock felt he needed to block out the heavy silence with more of his own voice. "Well, um.... the doctors say that I should be able to leave in a few days assuming their handiwork from the emergency room last night holds- ok John that was a poor attempt at humor but- look at me- John, what is wrong?" His eyes were pleading and John could tell that it was a strain on him to try and reach out to him where he was seated on the bed and he suddenly became hot and an anxiety rose up in him and he started to pace. "Sherlock- just _get up! Get away from these liars! They don't get your... soul... or your fire..._ "Sherlock was unsure how to respond. John just shot out of the gates and the flood had begun. All that had been unsaid now would be and this was as good a time as any. John's chest was rising and falling. He could feel his blood pressure rising. Everything he had been pushing down and away, the feelings and emotions and all the denying- he was done. Finished. Honesty now. Simplicity. He saw the confusion in Sherlock's eyes and went and pulled the chair up next to the bed. The same spot he held his vigil the night before and other nights before that from when the shooting first happened. Fuck- his chest hurt and he felt like he had been punched, feeling helpless to stop the bleeding when he found his friend shot on thee floor of Magnusson's apartments. "Sherlock- _take my hand, knot your fingers thru mine- and we'll walk from this door for the last time_ , do you understand what I am trying to say here? To you- now?" "Yes John I think I do. Do you know what YOU are saying? You've had a shock, understandibly you are confused and your stresses being pushed on you in many directions bu-" he was interrupted. John now had his hand brought up to his lips. Sherlock could feel the moist skin of where a tear had been and the tender softness of John's lips. John cradled the hand to his face. " _Every minute from this minute now we can do what we like, anywhere_... Sherlock I've almost lost you twice now. Mary herself is a non-issue she made her bed. I read the files she gave me. I (a sob escaped his chest) I can't be with someone like that...what she's done it... its..." "Alright John please breathe. Breathe. Im sorry you had to see whatever it was on your own and I wasn't there to support you." "If the baby is mine we'll deal with that later on, promise me Mycroft will make sure she is looked after and safe until the baby is born! Promise me!" Sherlock's heart rate spiked on the monitor . "John, about what you were about to say-". "No Sherlock. This isn't impulse. Ive thought this thru. Hell, I-we-everyone we fucking know already sees what we don't or I was afraid to see about us. When I found you, shot (deep breath in) I felt sick and like I would die right there in the ambulance with you. It hurt me to see you in pain. It pissed me off to think someone had done that to you and no one knew anything... Then you got a little better, and, and (breathe in thru the nose and out the mouth) when you showed me it was Mary.... I... my mind is still having a hard time processing that. But you were in cardiac arrest telling me to trust HER and the look in your eyes, Sherlock- I have almost lost you so, so any times. Too many times. Can we-be- together, Sherlock?" "John we already ARE `together' what do you mean?!" "I mean (and he got closer to Sherlock's face but far enough that he wouldn't feel threatened altho its not like he ever respects John's personal space) together Sherlock. I want to continue as we are- roommates, friends, maybe one day- lovers (he blushed) and I mean that in what ever way you want- its all- fine... I just have to have you. You were right, I am abnormally attracted to dangerous people and situations and add to that you are gorgeous, funny, the smartest and wisest person I have ever known and I'd say no matter how you look at it- I'm one lucky git..." John was smiling now, and Sherlock was scared and euphoric at the same time. He felt exactly the same way about John. But there was so much work still to be done and Mary and he closed his eyes to balance in his mind palace everything going on and John- his John. Finally." _I want so much to open your eyes..._ _because I need you to look_...  _into mine"_  he kissed both of Sherlock's closed eyelids. " _Tell me you'll open your eyes..._ to me, to us, to the realness of this life and how short it is. And even tho _all this seems strange and untrue I won't waste a minute_.... _without you_ Sherlock. I can't. I won't" He spoke these words into Sherlock's dark curls in almost a whisper. He leaned around to look Sherlock in the face. The detective's eyes opened. John's heart leapt in his chest. How could his eyes seem more intense, more beautiful now? "They are opened, John. I do see you. I see us. And I cant live another moment without having you- completely." Sherlock strained up for a kiss and contact with John, and John sensing this met him halfway. John kissed him gently and eased him back to a relaxing position in the hospital bed. He took his hand in his, and fell asleep in the silence of their little cocoon. They could continue their talk of going away, at least for a little while.... tomorrow after a content nightsrest.


End file.
